


A Million Reasons

by musicdorch



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, TVXQ!
Genre: Implied Relationship, M/M, guilty pleasure ship, implied characters, not quite porn, really everything is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicdorch/pseuds/musicdorch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a million reasons you shouldn't be doing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Million Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Migrating over from [md_writing](md_writing.livejournal.com) on Livejournal. =D

There are a million reasons you shouldn’t be doing this.

_T_ _his_ is not the rough touches, not the way you muffle your thoughts into the pillow as he presses close against your back, breath harsh against your ear.

It's not even the curses that fall from your lips in lieu of prayers; no, all that can be forgiven. Forgotten. The two of you could be anyone, anywhere.

_This_ is the whispers that follow, the lingering warmth. The way he toys with the cross around your neck as you trace inked shoulders with a lazy fingertip. The unspoken promises in his touch that make you feel like you're losing your footing because you aren't just anyone, anywhere.

Knowing that intimacy was never meant to be a part of this, but that you need it more than anything.

Still he presses a kiss against your shoulder, and though there are a million reasons you shouldn't be doing this, right now you can't think of a single one.


End file.
